Pigu
As a Running Gag According to Simon, "pigu" is Japanese for "pig" (which is in fact only partially true, see below). He and Lewis occasionally use the word to refer to ordinary Minecraft pigs, nearly always reminding each other (and the viewers) that pigu is the Japanese word for pig. However, fans of the Yogscast like to interpret their sporadic use of the term to mean that they are referring to a specific pig, who would seem to be inexplicably following them around Minecraftia. As a "Character" Pigu first appears in Minecraft - Part 5: The Legend of Pig Island, living on Pig Island alongside other pigs. It is not known which pig was Pigu, so when the Yogscast attacks Pig Island Pigu may have escaped, or may have been killed and resurrected later. The heroes encounter the creature again during Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 10: Revelations, where it is seen living beneath Mistral City before being temporarily slain by Xephos. Pigu was encountered yet again by the heroes during Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 23: Evidence at the Tomb of Lehparsi; surrounded by cows, skeletons, and zombies. Little is known behind Pigu's appearance this time however. It may have been attacking with the Cult of Israphel or trying to get revenge for its slain countrymen. As it returns no matter how many times Xephos and Honeydew strike it down, Pigu is presumably immortal. As such, it may have ties to the Evil Cultist Sheep, Daisy the Cow or the Nether Chicken, three other immortal animals. Its immortality and its attack on the Yogscast may mean it is a Cultist of Israphel. Pigu's past is dark and mysterious. Its permanent residence is unknown - if it even has one - but it is hinted that it is Japanese in origin (as Simon has said, "pigu" is Japanese for "pig"). it is, however, known to follow Simon and Lewis in their adventure, further hinting that it may be evil and is monitoring their movements. Its age is also unknown, although it has been suggested that it is older than any human being who has ever lived. In episode one of the coverage of the Hack/Mine Mod, which was set in a strange land far from Minecraftia, Lewis went to attack some pigu, inadvertently putting himself in the path of an anaconda made of Creeper heads. It is unclear which of these pigs was Pigu, nor whether or not he survived the resulting explosion. In The Lost Potato - Episode 1 - Wall of Wool, the "innocent piglet" is called Pigu by Simon. Many Powers & Abilities Resurrection: Pigu is known to have the ability to resurrect after death as shown in the series multiple times. Great Intellect: One of Pigu's most fearsome traits is its knowledge and intelligence which allows it to adapt to any situation or environment, this was made known when Pigu was standing fearlessly at the tomb while the heroes did battle with zombies. Safeguard: Pigu is able to survive harsh weather such as rain, lightning strikes and blizzards. Pigu has also demonstrated some form of protection from the undead, perhaps extending as far as being able to summon the foul creatures through Necromancy, as its appearance at the Tomb of Lehparsi was also accompanied by an unusually large number of zombies and skeletons, thirsting for the blood of Xephos and Honeydew, all while ignoring the succulent pig near the entrance. Trivia * For the record, the real Japanese word for "pig" is "buta" (豚, buta), however it's become a common trend in the Japanese language, especially among younger people, to use the katakana alphabet (for borrowed words from other languages) for things such as animals. For instance, while the word "neko" (猫, ネコ, neko) means cat, lots of younger Japanese people can also be seen saying "kyatto" (キャット). With this in mind, "piggu" (ピッグ in katakana) with a double consonant "g" sound can be heard among Japanese people, especially when outwardly expressing joy over the cuteness of an animal. * Additionally, "pì gu," or 屁股, is Mandarin Chinese for "arse", amusingly enough. * Pigus are a separate species of pig and are not to be confused with the Lesser Spotted-Derpy Pig. * Pigu appears as a cameo in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed as Simon's airplane form in the game. *Mark Hulmes plays a pig character called Pigu in his PS4 Minecraft playthrough on the Conquest! channel. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Minecraft Mobs Category:Animals